This invention relates to a mount for a camera, and in particular to a new and improved mount which permits a camera to be moved from a desired operating position to a servicing position, and then returned to the desired operating position without requiring any adjustment or inspection of the camera position.
The invention is particularly suited for the use with surveillance cameras which typically are mounted in unobtrusive and out of the way locations having a minimum access for adjustment, servicing, film changing and the like. With this type of camera, considerable effort is expended in initially setting the camera angle and focus. However, the camera has to be moved from this desired position in order to change film magazines, or change lenses or the like. It is highly desirable that this type of servicing can be accomplished with a minimum of effort and minimum of required skill, while retaining the required camera coverage.
In the past, it has been the practice to fix the camera in the desired position and thereafter not disturb its location. This has dictated that cameras be installed in locations where the necessary servicing can be accomplished. However, if the camera can be operated in one position and serviced in another position, the restrictions on the location of the camera are lessened and cameras may be located in less obtrusive and/or more effective locations.